beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade 5D-Episode 5-Tempo Possessed
It happened again, I accidentally posted this without logging in XD Oh well, you know, I am just gonna post a thread about this to tell you that I, HellKerbex, make this so you won't have to deal with this again. Episode 5-Tempo Possessed "....Is he still knocked out?" "Yea, I'm pretty sure." "Wait a minute, he's waking up." Randi slowly opened his eyes. He realized that he was in some sort of laboratory. "Who are you people?!" Randi questioned. "Well, I think you well know who I am." A voice said. Randi immediately recognized it. "Zukifam!" Randi pinpointed. "Ah, yes, that's me," The voice said. "Hold on a minute." Another voice said. "I know this guy." The person then stepped out of the shadows. My name is Zirou. Trust me, you do not stand a chance against me." Randi tried to escape, but somebody ELSE launched their bey and stopped Randi just in time. Randi turned around and found....Tempo! (scene changed to a rocky mountain) "Hmph. Well, this is it," Zane said. "FINALLY!!!" Lukus said. He fell down and laid there. "We have to walk inside the mountain to get there." "Awwwwwwwwww..." Lukus whined. But, he got to his feet and followed Zane. After a long walk, they reached their destination. "Here it is. The Hurricane Jewel. It is the shape of my bey in pure diamond." Zane then pulled out his bey. "What bey is that?" Lukus asked very curiously. "Lightning Hurricane" Zane answered. He then got his launcher out and readied his bey. "WHAT THE HECK!?" "Trust me. I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" He then launched his bey with extreme power and broke the diamond. Suddenly, a large storm formed outside and it turned out to be a hurricane! Zane calmly started to walk outside. "WHAT ARE YA DOIN'??" Lukus asked. "You just don't stop asking questions, do you?" Zane replied cooly. He then walked outside. He held up his bey high, and lightning struck it! "Talk about unlucky," Lukus mumbled to himself. But Zane walked inside again without a scratch! His bey was completely remodeled. Suddenly a deep voice spoke. "ZANE. YOU HAVE DONE YOURSELF WELL. YOUR NEW BEY IS NOW DEMOLITION HURRICANE. I EXPECT GREAT THINGS FOR YOU." Directly after, the storm cleared up. Zake and Lukus exited and started down the mountain. (scene changes back to the lab) "...Tempo..?" There Tempo was, and Randi was finally able to get a glimpse of him. he was completely different. His whole look was changed. His clothes were torn and he had a menacing look on his face. Tempo then called back his bey and showed it to Randi. It was a Basalt Bat RX:WD!! "Randi." Tempo said. Randi pulled out his bey and readied it. Tempo did the same. "3!" "2!" "1!" "LET IT..." "RIP!!!" The match was on! "Go Bat!" Suddenly, Bat didn't seem blind. It was acting like a defense type. "Well, this is odd." Randi said. Tempo was still being possessed. ''Was the new bey a combo of Tempo's bey and the evil spirit's bey? ''Randi thought. "Focus on the battle, twit." Tempo grunted menacingly. "LET IT RIP!" "LET IT RIP!" "Huh?" Tempo became enraged. Two bladers stepped out of the shadows. "...Zane! Who's your playmate?" "Lukus. Now, let's get rid of Tempo's evil spirit!" Zane shouted. Randi nodded in agreement. "GO, KYNITE!" Kynite charged at Bat, but he deflected it like nothing at all! "We can't attack him separately." Lukus observed. "MAGMATIC MASTER! Stamina Stance!" Magmatic Master suddenly stopped charging and started standing in one place. "Zane, you know what to do!" "Hmph. HURRICANE!" Suddenly, Zane swept away Master by a mini hurricane! Tempo looked very confused. But Master was staying inside the hurricane instead of flying away! Then, the hurricane stopped and Master was flung at Tempo's bey! Hurricane then changed tips to catch up. Then they attacked at the same time in a barrage! Bat didn't stand a chance, and crashed into a wall! "Bat! Final Echo!!" "WHAT IS THIS?!" TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanon Story Chapters